Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{4}{4q} + \dfrac{-9}{4q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{4 - 9}{4q}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5}{4q}$